Tomorrow
by N95
Summary: Keluarga kecil yang bahagia ditambah dengan hadirnya sosok sahabat yang begitu berarti. Naruto selalu menunggu hari esok untuk bersenang-senang bersama orang yang dicintainya. Mind to RnR?


**Diclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**karakter yang ada dalam cerita tidak murni milik saya melainkan milik Masashi Kishimoto, namun, ini hanyalah fiksi belaka buatan saya tanpa maksud komersial atau apapun itu**

**Tomorrow ©N95**

**Rating : K+**

**Genre : Family ; Hurt/comfort ; Angst**

**Warning : One Shot; OOC ; Gaje ; Jalan cerita gak nyambung ; Miss-typo ; d.l.l**

**.**

**.**

**RnR please?**

**.**

**.**

**TOMORROW**

.

.

Sang surya telah bangkit menggantikan sang ratu malam yang anggun, pertanda datangnya pagi yang cerah. Kicauan burung-burung terdengar di seluruh penjuru desa kecil nan damai, Konoha. Dari sekian banyaknya deretan rumah di desa itu, terlihat sosok pria paruh baya yang tengah memandang keluar jendela kamarnya, menikmati pemandangan indah yang disuguhkan alam di pagi ini.

"sejuk sekali," gumam pemilik iris biru itu. Kemudian terlihat sosok dengan surai merah panjang menghampirinya. Sosok yang memberikan senyum termanisnya di awal hari yang tak lain adalah pendamping hidupnya itu.

Percakapan ringan terjadi di antara pasangan tersebut, sebelum akhirnya sang lelaki terlihat berada di halaman rumah tengah mempersiapkan , sudah menjadi kebiasaan penduduk Konoha bersepeda di pagi hari, menikmati cuaca cerah sekaligus olahraga sebelum melakukan aktivitas melelahkan yakni bekerja.

Tiupan angin musim semi terus membelai wajah pemilik surai kuning itu. Dia semakin mengayuh kencang sepedanya hingga akhirnya kembali ke rumahnya. Dia kemudian menaruh sepedanya asal, duduk sejenak dan menuju ke halaman belakang rumahnya mengambil beberapa pakan ternak untuk diberikan kepada ayam-ayam ternaknya. Ya, Namikaze Minato merupakan salah satu pemilik ternak ayam terbesar di desa Konoha, yang juga merupakan salah satu pengekspor daging ayam terbesar bagi daerah lainnya di Negara Hi.

Setelah memberi makan ayam ternaknya, Minato menuju ke dalam rumahnya untuk mandi guna membersihkan badan dan menuju ke kamar setelahnya. Di kamarnya, telah tersedia secangkir teh hangat dan setoples kue di atas meja. Tak lupa juga wanita yang telah menyiapkan semuanya sedang duduk di salah satu kursi sambil tersenyum ke arah pria yang baru saja selesai berpakaian itu.

Yang disenyumi hanya bisa tersipu malu sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kursi yang satunya lagi, hingga iris biru dan violet itu saling bertemu tatkala mereka duduk berhadapan, menciptakan kehangatan sekaligus keheningan yang teramat.

"Arigatou Kushina-chan," kata Minato memecah keheningan. Wanita yang diketahui bernama Kushina itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan bergumam, "Aishiteru…"

.

.

.

"Rambutmu mirip pantat ayam!" teriak anak kecil dari luar jendela kamar, membuat suasana romantis yang sempat tercipta antara pasangan suami-isteri tersebut harus dihancurkan oleh gangguan dari luar.

Pasangan tersebut menuju jendela kamar, memandang keluar ingin melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Rupanya keributan itu berasal dari anak mereka, Naruto dan temannya Sasuke yang sedang bermain dengan beberapa ayam peliharaan miliknya.

"Benar-benar sangat mirip dengan pantat ayam!" teriak anak pemilik surai orange tersebut. Matanya berbinar-binar memandangi rambut hitam temannya yang memang mirip pantat ayam itu. Yang dipandangi hanya memasang mimik tidak suka dan sejurus kemudian,

**PLAKK!**

Jitakan keras sukses mendarat di kepala anak orange bernama Naruto itu. Dirinya memegang kepalanya kesakitan, sedangkan anak yang satunya hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Makanya jangan mengataiku sembarangan," ujarnya kalem.

"T-tapi benar…" belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, pemilik surai hitam itu kembali menjitaknya, membuat dirinya kembali merasakan sakit di bagian kepalanya.

Dua sosok yang sedari tadi melihat aksi mereka itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Tidak sedikit pun inisial ingin menegur yang akan mengganggu kesenangan anak-anak itu.

Tanpa disadari, langit malam telah melahap habis tubuh raksasa jagad raya, menyembunyikan sosok perkasanya. Menampilkan suasana malam di Konoha yang bertabur bintang dan cahaya rembulan. Munutup segala aktivitas melelahkan hari ini dan bersiap untuk esok hari.

Hari hari yang menakjubkan terus dijalani oleh penduduk Konoha. Suasana cerah nan damai yang sama setiap harinya di desa kecil itu. Namun, tidak dengan suasana di kediaman keluarga Namikaze. Anak mereka, Naruto Namikaze sudah seminggu terbaring lemah karena demam. Alih-alih sembuh, makin hari suhu badannya semakin naik saja, membuat Minato dan isterinya Kushina merasakan kekhawatiran yang teramat. Tak sanggup melihat anaknya terus seperti itu, Kushina memutuskan untuk membawa Naruto ke Rumah Sakit.

Di Rumah Sakit, keadaan Naruto semakin parah. Tubuhnya kejang dan wajahnya pucat pasih. Ia langsung dibawa ke ruang ICU. Berbagai perlatan medis dipasang di tubuh mungilnya, termasuk alat bantu pernapasan. Kushina yang melihat anaknya tersebut tak kuasa menahan tangis, sedangkan Minato tengah melakukan diskusi bersama dokter tentang penyakit apa yang diderita anaknya.

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi, dok?" Tanya Minato khawatir.

Sang dokter menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Dia hanya terkena demam biasa."

**DEG**

Mendengar kalimat itu, Minato menjadi geram dan hampir menghajar dokter di hadapannya jika saja tidak ada beberapa suster yang mencegahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa anda mengatakan demam biasa sedangkan kondisinya saja sudah separah itu!" geram Minato sebelum beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu.

Dalam keadaan sebenarnya, sang dokter juga heran dengan kondisi Naruto saat ini. Dia seperti terkena demam biasa, tidak ada tanda kalau dia terkena kanker atau penyakit ganas lainnya. Yang menjadi masalah, hasil pemeriksaan medis tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan yang ada. Pemeriksaan itu mengatakan kalau Naruto baik-baik saja, tapi seperti yang dilihat Naruto sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Hari demi hari dilalu pasangan Minato dan Kushina di Rumah Sakit ditemani sahabat anak mereka, Sasuke. Bocah laki-laki berumur delapan tahun itu sudah sejak dua hari yang lalu menginap di rumah sakit untuk menunggu Naruto sadar. Dia sepertinya merindukan sosok temannya yang jahil itu.

"Oji-san, kapan Dobe bangun? Dia sudah tidur lama sekali," Tanya anak dengan iris hitam pekat itu. Matanya terlihat sayu memandangi sahabat karibnya.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi ya, dia pasti akan bangun," kata Minato menyemangatinya, walau dia sendiri tengah kesepian menunggu anak satu-satunya itu sadar.

Tak berselang lama, dokter datang membawa berkas data. Sejumlah suster memeriksa keadaan Naruto untuk memastikan kebenaran data tersebut, dan hasil yang didapatkan ternyata benar. Naruto terserang virus H5N1 yang menyebabkan penyakit flu burung. Mereka semua tidak menyangka kalau virus itu menyerang wilayah Konoha juga.

Keadaan semakin kacau. Kushina yang mendengar kenyataan itu tak berhenti menangis sambil memeluk tubuh anaknya. Minato terlihat frustasi lantaran tidak dapat menjaga anaknya dengan baik dan Sasuke yang terlihat menangis menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya.

Di tengah-tengah semua kesedihan itu, sosok Naruto perlahan menggoyangkan jari-jari tangannya. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali hingga dia sukses sadar dari komanya. Sosok orang terkasihnya merasa bahagia karenanya. Dokter dan staff medis juga ikut bersyukur sebelum berlalu pergi.

"Naru-chan…"

"N-Naruto-kun…"

"Dobe…"

Semua memanggil namanya khawatir, sedang sosoknya hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Kau khawatir padaku Teme?" Tanya Naruto jahil yang sukses membuat Sasuke menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"K-kata siapa?" bantah Sasuke. Naruto hanya tertawa ringan melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu, Naru-chan," ujar kushina lembut yang dibalas senyuman oleh Naruto dan Minato.

Baru saja kebahagiaan itu datang, tiba-tiba Naruto kembali merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Wajahnya kembali pucat. Minato bergegas memanggil dokter namun ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Tou-chan… sakit…"

"Tou-chan akan memanggil dokter,"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jangan tinggalkan Naru. Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan sudah merawat Naru dengan baik, Teme juga sudah menjadi teman yang baik untuk Naru. Gomen karena Naru hanya menyusahkan kalian,Na…"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu!" Kushina memeluk tubuh Naruto erat, dirasakannya kehangatan dari tubuh putra kecilnya itu.

"Arigatou Kaa-chan, sekarang Naru jadi hangat. Naru ingin tidur sekarang, Naru lelah,"

Minato menggelengkan kepalanya, tak membiarkan putranya kembali terlelap dalam tidur panjangnya.

"Kita akan pergi ke karnaval besok, kau tidak boleh tidur lagi Dobe. Kau sudah janji padaku untuk ke sana," kali ini Sasuke yang bersuara. Dia tidak terima jika sahabatnya kembali terbaring tak berdaya.

Naruto tersenyum, "Aku lelah. Bangunkan aku esok hari ya."

Mata Naruto ikut tertutup seiring terhentinya kalimat yang dia lontarkan. Kini, denyut nadinya itu berhenti dan deruan napasnya tak lagi terdengar. Naruto tak lagi bernyawa adalah kenyataan pahit hari ini. Teriakan tidak percaya Kushina hampir terdengar di seluruh penjuru Rumah Sakit. Minato hanya bisa menenangkan isterinya itu dengan air mata yang berhasil menembus keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Takdir sukses mempermainkan mereka tapi itulah hidup, tidak ada yang bisa melawan takdir yang telah digariskan Tuhan. Kini,semua peralatan medis dilepaskan dari tubuh tak bernyawa Naruto sebelum akhirnya dipetikan nantinya.

.

.

.

Di sinilah sekelompok orang itu sekarang, di jalan menuju tempat peristirahatan terakhir Naruto. Isak tangis mengiringi peti jenazah Naruto hingga akhirnya tibalah iringan jenazah itu di Konoha Graveyard. Perlahan, peti jenazah Naruto mulai diturunkan hingga tak ada lagi yang Nampak. Orang-orang telah beranjak pergi meninggalkan pemakaman itu, kecuali Minato dan Kushina yang masih tak percaya anak mereka telah tiada. Dipegangnya batu nisan Naruto dan disampaikan segala permohonan maaf dari mereka berdua. Dipeluknya kuburan anak mereka sebelum beranjak dari pemakaman itu.

Esok harinya, Minato pergi ke tepi sungai dekat rumahnya untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Saat itu, dia melihat Sasuke yang duduk termenung sendiri sambil melempari batu-batu kecil ke sungai. Minato berjalanmenghampirinya.

"Dobe pembohong! Kau bilang kau akan bangun, tapi kenyataannya kau mengingkari janjimu,"

Minato tak sengaja mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan. Dia sangat mengerti perasaan anak itu. Pria paruh baya itu kemudian duduk di samping Sasuke dan mencoba untuk tersenyum kepadanya.

"Maafkan dia ya," bisik Minato kepada Sasuke. Bocah Uchiha itu berbalik menatap pria di sampingnya.

"Aku selalu mengingatkan Minato-ji san untuk membangungkan Naru seperti yang dia minta. Tapi saat kami akan memiliki satu hari untuk bersenang-senang, dia malah tidak bagun meski aku mencoba beberapa kali."

Minato mengacak pelan rambut hitam Sasuke, "Naruto selalu menunggu esok hari untuk bertemu denganmu. Dia tidak ingin melewatkan satu hari pun untuk tidak bertemu denganmu. Dia selalu menginginkan hari esok tapi esok hari belum tentu menginginkannya,"

Sasuke termenung. Persahabatannya dengan Naruto sudah begitu erat bahkan sudah seperti saudara. Dia mungkin tidak bisa menerima kenyataan, tapi perkataan pria dengan iris biru menenangkan itu berhasil menyadarkannya. Dia menatap ke langit berharap dapat melihat sahabat. Tapi yang dia liat hanya kumpulan awan seperti biasanya.

Sasuke kecil tahu kalau semuanya bukanlah akhir. Sasuke kecil tahu kalau sahabatnya itu tidak benar-benar meninggalkannya. Semua hanya butuh waktu. Dia hanya perlu menunggu kapan mereka berdua akan kembali bersama merajut tali persahabatan. Sasuke kecil tahu kalau dia hanya perlu menjalani setiap hari esok yang akan datang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FINISH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Hmm akhirnya jadi juga. Aaaa~ maaf ya kalau ceritanya jelek dan tidak sesuai dengan keinginan reader sekalian. Saya mohon maaf atas semua typo-typo yang mungkin masih banyak dan maaf atas judul yang ngawur hehee. Semoga masih ada yang minat baca dan minat review.**


End file.
